Completed: Summer's Secrets: Oneshot
by TheComdemmedPadfoot
Summary: Jason helps a girl save a girl. She repays him by taking him to lunch. She finds out he's from Connect 3. She finds out they went to Camp Rock together 3 years ago. He finds out she use to be with Nate. NateOC one-shot


**I don't normally do this, or have ever really now that I think about it, but it's just a quickie thing! So you can skip over it to the start of the actual story or you can read this part as well. It's up to you...  
****Name: Rose Marie(Mary) Wood  
****Age: 17  
****Height: 5'4"  
****Hair: Blonde above shoulders straight falls over right eyes parts of the left and on the left is pulled behind her ear.  
****Eyes: Green  
****Okay, so now onto the story! That was just for you too because sometimes I don't mention everything for the details, and so if I missed anything in it, sorry... That's why I wanted to have one of those thingies! LOL Now, onto the Camp Rock Story!

* * *

  
**Jason and Nate didn't really do anything since Shane was at Camp Rock and they were left with nothing. The tour was cancelled, and there wasn't any good group hugs. It was going to be another week before Nate and Jason headed to Camp Rock for a visit to their third band mate from Connect Three, Shane Gray, and so yet again, they were left with nothing.

Jason was walking down the street bored since Nate was asleep poolside, and he wanted to go out. He walked to a park and sat on a bench and watched the ducks and birds fly around and go into the small lake that ran through the park. He was so into watching the birds that he didn't notice the other people around.

What brought him back to reality was the scream of a girl. He looked up and saw a girl hanging over the bridge holding onto a smaller younger girl that was her sister or some sort of relative to her. The current was stronger at the moment and the girl screamed trying to pull her sister up back over the railing back onto the railing.

Jason took the iniative and went over to help her. He stood next to her and reached over the railing and the little girl grabbed onto his hand as well and the girl was pulled up with his help.

'Thanks.' The girl that almost fell into the water said smiling shyly at Jason. She was only seven or eight.

'As long as your safe.' He said smiling.

'I don't know how I could repay you.' The older girl said moving some strands of her light blonde hair behind her left ear. She smiled at Jason who smiled back.

'It's okay. You don't need too.' Jason smiled.

'Serena, it's time to go!' An older women called over.

'Bye Rose... I'll see you later.' The little girl said leaving the bridge, and leaving Rose with Jason.

'Have you eaten lunch yet?'

'No, why?' Jason asked her.

'How about I treat you out to lunch as thanks for saving Serena.' She said and he nodded with a small smile.

They headed out of the park and down the street to a small cafe. 'I'm sorry. I've never properly introduced myself. I'm Rose Marie Wood.' She said as he shook her hand.

'Jason.' He said smiling as they sat down at a table.

'You look really familar...' Rose said.

'I'm apart of a band.' Jason said, 'I'm from Connect Three.'

'That's where I know you from! My little sister is like in love with you guys!'

'Really?' Jason chuckled. 'What about you?'

'You're music isn't my type, no offence or anything.' She said.

'No problem, it's not our type either, but don't tell anyone that.' He said all secretive to her. 'Our type of music is really different.'

'Why don't you play that on your albums then?'

'The record won't let us.'

'Well that's stupid.' She said in disblief. 'You should be able to play and sing your own music.'

'Try telling our record company that.'

'Wait- did you go to Camp Rock?' She asked him, 'Three summers ago?'

'Yeah, why?'

'I should have remembered! It was you Shane and Nate, right?'

'Yeah.' He said.

'I was with Nate all summer...' She said remembering. 'Shane kept saying I was distracting Nate, and you didn't have a problem with it until Shane gave you the Shane Gray no like look and then you said you had a problem with it.'

'OHHH! I remember now!' Jason said remembering.

'Really?!' She said smiling.

'Not really.' She let her head drop. 'I'm just kidding!'

'Thank the heavens... I thought you'd still be a space-case.' She said with a small laugh. 'I'm glad you're not at spacey though.'

'Was I really that spacey?'

'Yes.' She said bluntly. 'The only thing you took seriously was music.'

'And I still do.' He smiled. They ordered and ate and headed back out. 'You should come over to the place. Shane's out at Camp Rock right now.'

'What did he do to be forced to go back?'

'They say he needs to clean up his act.'

'I can imagine.' Rose said rolling her eyes mentally. 'I'll come over for a while.'

'Okay! I'm sure Nate would like to see you again as well.'

'Nate?' She asked looking at Jason in disbelief.

'Yeah.' He nodded.

'Okay...' She said. She had moved on after Camp, after things ended between her and Nate. She hadn't spoken to Nate since the day after Final Jam. She remembered it clearly.

* * *

_She walked out onto the dock where she knew he would be. She put her hands over his eyes, 'Guess who!' She said playfully._

_He stayed quiet for a second, 'Is it Shane?' He said jokingly._

_'YES!' She said laughing. 'Not quite.'_

_'Jason?'_

_'Wrong again.'_

_'Your mom?'_

_'What?' She uncovered his eyes and he looked up from sitting on the dock up at her._

_'I'm just kidding.' He said as she sat next to him._

_'You better be.' She smiled at him._

_'My parents are going to be here soon, so I don't know how long I will have.'_

_'Ooh...' She said sadly._

_'But I'll spend it with you though until I'll be forced to leave.' He said making her smile. She leaned her head on his shoulder. 'You okay?'_

_'Well, what's going to happen after today, Nate?' She asked him, 'We're going to be gone...'_

_'Yeah...' He said not wanting to think about that. 'I had a lot of fun this summer, Rose.'_

_'So did I.' She said, 'Although I lost Final Jam to you and your boyband.'_

_'We're not a boyband.' He argued._

_'Not officially yet.' She teased and he rolled his eyes._

_'Nate!' He heard someone say. He looked over and saw his parents. He looked back at Rose who had looked over as well._

_'Well, guess this is good-bye, huh?' She said standing up, he following._

_'Yeah...' He said unsure of what to say. He never really had a real relationship before, and both knew this was a final good-bye. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. 'I'll see you next summer?'_

_'I can't come... I was only able to come this year because I won a contest... I won't be back next summer...' She said and he looked away sad._

_'Nate!' His parents called again. 'Hurry up!'_

_'You better go.' She said as he looked back to her._

_'Bye...' He said as they hugged one last time. She watched him leave to the car and he waved as the car drove away._

* * *

'We're here!' Jason said as they went into the house. He led her to the back where the pool was and sure enough Nate was out there reading a magazine in his swim trunks and white tank top and flip flops. 'Nate guess who I found?'

'Not another bird... Jason, I keep telling yo...' He looked up from the magazine and saw Rose. 'Rose?' Nate said as a lump gathered in his thoat. He hadn't expected to see her again. 'What are you doing here?'

'I spend my summers here.' She said to him, not able to look at him. 'But it's like it really matters to you.'

'Rose, the last day of Camp, look I'm sorry...' He said standing up and putting the magazine down.

'I'm sorry too...' She said sadly. 'It shouldn't have-'

'Ended like that, I know. I didn't have a phone at the time, and I was young. I was naive.' He jumped onto her sentence as he walked over. Jason looked around feelling like he shouldn't be there before he turned and went into the house.

'I wasn't going to say that, but okay.' She said looking at him. 'Nate-' She began but he pulled her into a hug. One of the hugs that he would only give to someone he really cared for. She didn't say anything else and just rested her head on his chest. She remembered all the fun times they had durring that summer. Nate was the only guy she had ever been with, and Rose was the only girl Nate had _truly_ been with.

'Rose... I'm sorry... How about we start over?' He asked her stepping back from the hug and looking at her. 'Do you think we could do that?'

She wanted to forgive him. It wasn't his fault three years ago. 'Yeah.' She smiled shyly. He pulled her back into a hug and kissed her forehead.

'I've missed you Rose Marie Wood.'

* * *

_'Hi, I'm Nate.' Nate said as he offered his hand to her. She had just been tripped by one of the richer, snobbish girls. 'Are you all right?'_

_'Y-yeah...' She blushed. 'Thanks.' She took his hand and stood up. 'I'm Rose Marie Wood.'_

_'That's a pretty name.' He said as he helped her pick up her bags and books. He picked up a notebook, 'You write songs?' He said looking at the cover._

_'I'm not that good. I just play the guitar and write whatever comes to me.' She said._

_'I'd like to hear you sometime.' He said as they headed towards her cabin._

_'Maybe one day you can.' She smiled._

_'How about after we get all this to your cabin the two of us go out into the lake on one of those canoes and you can sing for me then?' Nate asked her making her blush._

_'Sounds nice.' She said, 'But you have to sing to me too then.'_

_'That's a fair deal.' He smiled.__

* * *

__'Guess who.' Nate said covering her eyes as she sat on the dock. They spent a lot of their time together on the dock watching the sunset, watching the water, and just talking, just getting to know eachother._

_'Shane?'_

_'Oh yeah! I'm deffinately Shane Gray!' Nate joked making her giggle._

_'Jason?'_

_'Only if I plan on losing majority of my brain cells.'_

_'Brown?'_

_'Please don't compare me to him.'_

_'Nate?'_

_'The one and only.' He said sitting down next to her on the dock. She leaned on his shoulder, and he put an arm around her waist as they sat there. 'Why you out here alone?'_

_'But I'm not. You're here with me.' She said looking up at him from leaning on him. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. 'And I was just waiting for you.'_

_'I missed you Rose Marie Wood.' Nate said resting his head ontop on hers as the sunset._

_'I missed you too.' She said. He then went and kissed her as the sun set._


End file.
